Avengers One Shots
by awesomelittleblob
Summary: Just some feel good avengers one shots after the snap is reversed.
1. chapter 1

At the compound..

Saturday Morning...

Tony is out on business

Carol and Buckey are training

Sam and Steve are doing tgeir usual stuff separately..

Peter decided to spend the night there as his aunt is out for the weekend..

He's sleeping, when suddenly his 8am alarm goes off...

"Oh shit!" he wakes up in panic...

He gets ready as fast as he can... and runs out in hurry..

his room was at the end of the looby...

he swings outside the lobby enters the common room, Natasha is having a usual break-fast there..

"Kid?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry can't talk.. extra class.. band practice.. Ned, MJ waiting" Peter says hurrying outside but facing Widow and as soon as turns around _bam..!!_ he slams himseld on the glass door which Happy was just about to open...

"That had to hurt.." he said..

"It did.." Peter replied

Nat gets up...

"You okay kid..?" Bruce asked..

Peter was in such a hurry he didn't realise that Bruce was right there in the kitchen sipping coffee...

"I don't know"Peter said rubbing his nose and blinking heavily...

"You want me to give you a ride.." Happy asks while coming inside...

"No.. I'll be fine... and you're very busy anyway..." Peter said nodding his head..

"I've got nothing to do... I'll me drive you" Bruce says finishing up his coffee..

"If it isn't too much trouble" Peter says in a 'not so sure' tune..

Bruce grabs an ice bag from the fridge(they kept those in stock) and throws one at Peter... who senses it but still misses and it hits him right on the stomach..

Natasha raises her eyebrows in shock and looks at Bruce...

"I'm sorry..." Bruxe says softly..

"No no.. No problem... its just that I'm getting late" Peter grabs the ice bag on the ground and puts it on his nose..

"Yeah right... Let me just grab my keys..." Bruce opens one of the drawers.. takes his keys, grabs his court.. opens the door and places his hand on Peter's shoulder...

"Let's go kid.."

"Thanks Dr.Banner" Peter says walking out...

"Do me a favour and don't hit someone with the car..." Nat said with a smile looking at Bruce..

"I'll try me best.." Bruce replied blushing...


	2. Ant-man

Steve crosses Bruce and Peter who walkinv in a hurry and enter the room where Nat is just finishing her breakfast..

"What happened there?" he asks while looking bacl at Bruce and Peter...

"Peter walked into the door..."Nat replied..

" Is he alright?" Steve looked a bit concerned..

"He okay.. he got extra class he's late for.. Bruce is dropping him off"

"Good... Where is Wanda... She is usually up by now.."

"We might have trained a little too much last night... It's weekend.. let her sleep.."

"Scott and Hope...?" Steve asked with raised eyebrows...

Natasha shrugged..

Steve grabbed a bottle of juice and sat by the counter..

Natasha finished up and got up when her phone rings...

Nat picks up the call...

"Hey its Sam.. we Got a problem on the terrace..." the voice from the phone says...

"We?" Nat asked

"Ant-man, Wasp and me... Just come upstairs with some help..." Sam said and hanged up...

"Sam needs us on the terrace" Nag informed Cap...

 **nat and cap come up on the terrace..**

Sam and Hope are on the ground and bend over as if they were talking to someone..

Cap looked at them and asked.. "That Scott"

"Yeah..!" Sam replied lookinh up at him and widow..

"What happened?" she asked..

"He... um shrunk and... stuck between two tiles.." Hope said stopping girl...

"Hah!!!" Nat scoffed..

"He can't reach his monitor..." Sam added..

"What can we do..?" Cap asked..

"I tried pushing him but he is injured i guess" Hope said..

"Maybe we should just lift him with something that can fit in the space...

like a ruler..." Nat started brain storming..

"Do you have a ruler.." Sam asked..

Nat opened her mouth the reply but didn't...

"Would a pen work...??" Steve asked pulliing out a pen from his track pants' pocket..

"Too thick" Hope noded..

 _"Miss Maximoff would like to know where is everybody..."_

It was FRIDAY..

"Ask her to meet us up here..." Nat ordered..

Wanda was there in few minutes...

"What?" she asked as soon as she everyone...

"Can you get Scott out from the tile crack..?" Sam asked.

"If I know where he is.. i can" Wanda shrugged with a smile..

"Somewhere here..." Hope hovered her hand over a few tiles..

"That one" Sam pointed, he could see him with his goggeles...

"Ohkay..!!!" Wanda slowly moved her hands from right above the tiles to the terrace walls...

"Did you get him?" Nat asked him...

"I can't see him..." Cap added..

"He's too small"Wand said...

And in a second a man is standing in front of them...

As soon as Scott took off his mask he sat down.. his leg was sprained...

Hope and Wanda laughed their asses off..

Nat just stood there watching the show..

Steve and Sam got downstairs..

After Wanda and Hope were done laughing, making fun of him and trolling him... Nay asked..

"You can't stand up?"

"I think I sprained my ankle" Scatt nodded.

"I'll take care of it.." Hope said giggling...

"No.. let me..!" Wanda offered..

She again lifted her hands in air piinted towards his leg... twisted it a bit... and when she was done.. Scott let out a big scream.. which made Hope crack up again...

"Ohkay.. we are havinh pizza for lunch.." Nat said at last.. and the three of them followed her downstairs..


End file.
